Silent One
by RomanReigns4Life
Summary: Silent One is a young Diva from EFW (Extreme Fighting World) and have a rough past and life. A friend, who is a trainer of EFW, asks Stephanie McMahon to help her out and to protect her. Coming to WWE she catches the attention of Roman Reigns. Will the Shield get her to be on their side? I don't own WWE. Roman Reigns/OC. Includes the Shield, the McMahons, and others. Rated M.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **In the Extreme Fighting World, also known as EFW, you have to fight to survive or die trying. This was the type of company that was all about status levels and climbing the status latter. Many fighters have died in this company and others have had life threatening injuries that have ended their careers and crushed their dreams of one day becoming a great champion. Before EFW became the company that it is today, it once had allowed fighters as young as three years old into the company to begin training but only allowed them to fight in the ring at the age of five years old. However, many parents did not approve of this as much as the company did. So they went to court to make it a law that male fighters had to be at least 15 years old and female fighters had to be at least 16 years old to fight in the company. Before this law was created, many young children died in their first matches and it became clear that young children should not have been in this company in the first place. Except for one very young fighter, who was thrown into the company at the the age of two years old and official became the youngest fighter to ever join the company. She began her journey with them and has fought for almost 15 years with this company to soon become the face of EFW.**

 **Her name is Zendaya Anne Calloway but many people did not know her by that name because they only knew her by her ring name: Silent One. You see, she was an orphan because her mother died giving birth to her and her father died in a car accident three months before she was born. Her family refused to raise her because they thought that she was the Devil's child for killing her mother when she was born. They left her at the hospital and soon after she was put in the foster care system with all immediate family contact connections lost. She was lucky enough to get adopted at the age of one but it soon became a nightmare for her, because she began to get abused the minute they took her home. Her adoptive mother, named Amanda, loved her with all her heart but it was her husband, named Jorge, who hated her and began to abuse her. He would beat her to the point of death and would laugh about it when he would do it. Amanda would always try to stop it but she did not have the strength nor power to stop her husband from abusing the innocent baby. When he found out about EFW, he thrown her into the company almost immediately after finding out about it and forced her to fight. He saw her as a gold mine to become rich. If she refused to fight then he would rape her and if she won a match he would still rape her so she was raped either way. Amanda was forced to watch him rape her and she was so terrified of him when he did those things that she had nightmares of the things he did to Zendaya over and over.**

 **Jorge would keep Zendaya in the basement and would not allow her outside unless she had to go to a match, train, or make an appearance. Since she was stuck in the basement all the time, he would lie and tell people that he was homeschooling her so that they would not raise any suspicious about her not being in school. The only clothes that she had to wear, other than her ring attire, was a torn black shirt and ripped jeans that she had for many years and was never washed. Amanda wanted to get away from everything that was going on in the nightmare she was living in, so she hung herself in the bedroom closet and that caused Jorge to hurt Zendaya even more because he thought that she took his only love away from him. When he was with his friends, they would get so drunk that they would rape Zendaya just for the hell of it. One day after work, he got so drunk that he grabbed a rake and began to slice her back open. Since she did not have any health insurance, the only way he knew how to heal a wound close was to burn it with fire. Every time her body grew in length, he would burn her more and more to close off the wounds because it kept reopening. She did not get much of a meal except for a slice of bread and a bottle of water a day to stay alive. With that diet, she was less than 100 pounds and extremely malnutrition. People began to see that she was not well taken care of and was beginning to worry about her.**

 **Her career with EFW was a success, where she became the youngest fighter ever in the company to go undefeated and if she ever became defeated then she would be punished horribly by Jorge. The company only has 24 championship belts and Zendaya holds 12 of them and that makes her the best in the company and possibly the world. She never had much training except for the basic training that was taught in the beginning. However, she learned over the years by watching other fighters train and fight in the ring. On April 25, 2016, she had a career changing match because all of her championship belts were on the line. After she won the match, she snuck out of the back of the arena and ran away for her freedom. Now at the age of 16, she is a runaway but it did not bother her because she knew that she was free from Jorge and his devilish ways. She could be happy now. She still fought for EFW because it gave her some money for her to buy food to eat and to travel to the events that she had to be at. Since she did not have enough money for a hotel room, due to the fact that Jorge got most of her money, she would sleep in any alley she could find and against a dumpster every night instead. Although, she did not know that someone was watching her from afar.**

 **A/N: This is a new story that I've written. So this is just a brief entrance of how Zendaya life was. I didn't want to leave y'all in the dark about her history. But who is watching her? Review to find out!**


	2. Stephanie's Help

**3rd POV**

 **When it comes to being a fighter for EFW, you have to be examined by the trainers and doctors that the company have on staff. Every fighter is assigned to a certain trainer and doctor to make sure that the fighters can be seen. Also, it is to help the trainers and doctors from being overwhelmed by the many fighters that the company have. Nick Morgan is one of the five senior trainers at EFW and would oversee all of the medical records on all the fighters in EFW. However, he was very concerned when it came down for a trainer to do Silent One physical examination because of the reports that they would turn in. In the reports, he learned that the young fighter had more scars on her body than imagined and would not allow anyone to see her back. She would not bulge for them to see her back no matter how many times they would beg or pleaded with her. The fact that the young fighter was less than 100 pounds was a major issue and it made him wonder if she was eating at all. As a trainer, he is always concerned when it came down to a fighter health and would try to get to the bottom of the issue to solve it. So one day he decided to follow the young fighter to see what she does when she is not training or fighting.**

 **Nick Morgan POV**

 **It was 8:00 pm on a stormy Thursday night and I was closing up the gym after the last few fighters left for the night. Silent One was one of the few and I wanted to know where she was going, so I made the bold decision to follow her from a safe distance. I followed her into an alley and I stayed there for an hour waiting to see if she would come out but she never exited the alley. Pulling my raincoat on, I got out of my car and went into the alley and noticed that it was a dead-end. Confused, I looked around to see where Silent One could possibly be in the alley and then something out the corner of my eye caught my attention. A long tan toned leg was sticking out from behind the dumpster and I slowly began to walk towards it. Making my way around the dumpster, I saw a view that would break anyone heart. It was there that I found Silent One asleep beside the dumpster with nothing but her ring gear keeping her warm. Not wanting to startled her, I carefully knelt beside her and gently picked her up into my arms. Grabbing the rest of her stuff, I started to head back towards my car. Starting the car up, I began to think of who could possibly help me out with this situation. Then it dawned on me, I knew actually who could help me out and it was the one and only: Stephanie McMahon.**

 ****Ring Ring****

" **Hello? This is Stephanie McMahon. Who is calling?" Stephanie cheerful voice came out.**

" **Hello Stephanie. It is Nick Morgan calling." I replied back.**

" **Nick! How have you been? I have not talked to you in a long time. What do I have the pleasure of getting a call from you for?" She asked.**

" **Stephanie, I need some help. Listen there is a very young fighter at EFW who is in desperate need of some help." I said while looking back at Silent One sleeping form in the rearview mirror.**

" **Look, Nick I can understand that you want to help those fighters at EFW but I do not have the time or patience to help out a druggist that does not want the help. I am sorry." She said sternly.**

" **Stephanie hear me out, please?" I begged her.**

" **Fine. What is the fighter story?"**

" **Well for one she is not a druggist, I can promise you that. Do you remember when I was speaking to you about a young fighter named Silent One?"**

" **Yes, I remember you speaking to me about her. She is one of the top fighters in the company. Why would she need any help? She is the best there is."**

 **I could hear the curiosity in her voice which only mentioned one thing. I got her attention about the young fighter.**

" **Well ever since then I noticed that her well-being has become worse than what it originally was. Her body weight is lower than it should be for her age and height. The other trainers are saying that she has more scars on her body then before. I decided to follow her tonight to see where she was going and I followed her into an alley. She was sleeping next to a dumpster, Stephanie. She did not have anything to keep her warm but her ring gear. Please Stephanie you have got to help me out with this situation or else she might not make it much longer." I nearly begged her.**

" **Alright, I will help you out but only this once. Bring her by the office tomorrow with her file and I will see what I can do to help." She said with a hint of concern in her voice.**

" **Thank you, Stephanie. You are the best." I replied before ending the conversation.**

 **After driving for nearly an hour, I was finally driving through my neighborhood. Driving up into my garage, I turned the car engine off and got out to open the back driver side door. Silent One was still sleeping and I do not want to wake her up. Slowly and carefully, I carried her into the house. I went straight for the guest room and gently tucked her into bed. I know that a lot of the fighters on EFW have problems that they would not admit to or want to tell us but do some reason I feel that Silent One maybe hiding something far more worse than just a simple problem. Hopefully, tomorrow Stephanie can come up with a plan to help this poor girl out.**

 **Stephanie McMahon POV**

 **After the conversation that I had with Nick, I began to wonder what was going on with this young fighter. Normally, if there was a problem with one of the fighters then he or someone else would handle the situation themselves but for this particular fighter he called me instead. Not paying any attention to the television, I began to think of what I could do to help this fighter. Triple H, my husband, came into the living room and sat next to me on the couch. Sighing, he grabbed the remote from my hand and turned the TV off.**

" **What is wrong, Babe?" He asked with concern in his voice.**

" **Nick Morgan called me just a few minutes ago. He was asking for my help for one of the young fighters at EFW. He said that it was the same fighter we talked about signing over to WWE." I replied.**

" **You know your father is very interested in having her with WWE. He said that she could bring the company a great deal of profit and ratings too. However, I tried to do some research on her after we had our discussion about her." He said while getting up to retrieve his laptop.**

" **What did you find out about her?" I asked curiously while looking at the screen in front of me.**

" **Well nothing really. Just articles about her fighting but that is about it. There is no records of her on any of the sites that I looked up but I was able to get her file from EFW, doctors, and other places. It is not good, Stephanie." He said while handing me a file.**

 **Looking through her file, there was some gruesome things that was unbelievable. For a 16-year-old, she sure did go through hell and back for a long time. What horrible people could do this to such a innocent young child? Then I realized that this must be the reason why Nick called me to help her.**

" **Tomorrow, Nick is bringing her by the office. I want you and dad there to see her." I suddenly said.**

" **Okay, Babe. We will do the best we can you help her out." He said.**

 **I went to bed that night with the young fighter on my mind and wondered what I could do to help her out. Waking up the next day, I did my regular morning routine and went straight ahead to work knowing that Nick will be bringing the young fighter at anytime. It was around 8:30 am when Nick pulled up to the office building entrance and she looked like a complete mess. Opening the car door for her, she got out with a little help from Nick and she looked like she was scared as hell. He guided her into the building and towards the lobby before pulling me to the side to speak with me privately.**

" **She was scared shitless when she woke up this morning. By the time she realized that it was me that woke her up, she calmed down a bit. She barely spoke a word to me and did not eat her breakfast that I made for her. Stephanie just by looking at her, you can tell that she is in desperate need of help." He whispered to me.**

" **Hunter is speaking to dad to see if we can do anything to sign her over to WWE. We have to there first before doing anything else. I looked at some of the information in her file and saw some of the things that she went through even though there were sketchy. Now from looking at her in person I know now that I have to help her." I whispered back.**

 **Nick Morgan POV**

 **It was a rough morning for me because Silent One nearly had a panic attack when she woke up. Luckily I was able to calm her down a bit and got her ready for today. Arriving at the WWE headquarters entrance, I saw Stephanie waiting for us outside the building. Parking the car in front of the entrance, I got out to greet her and to open the door for Silent One but Stephanie beat me to it. Guessing she wanted a better look at Silent One, she did not realize that she had frightened the young fighter by her bold movements. Scooting further back in the seat, Silent One looked at Stephanie with fright in her eyes and expression. From the look of it, Stephanie could tell that she had trust issues but spoke softly and calmly towards her.**

" **Hello, Sweetheart. My name is Stephanie McMahon. Please do not be scared of me. I am here to help you. What is your name? If you do not mind me asking." She asked her.**

" **My name is Zendaya Anne Calloway." She barely whispered to her.**

" **Well that is a very beautiful name, Zendaya. Please, come out of the car. It is very cold out here and I am sure you would want to be in a warm place right now." Stephanie replied.**

 **Zendaya looked at her with a questionable expression at first but then reached out towards her. Stephanie helped her out of the car and Zendaya made a quick grab for my hand before doing anything else. I walked her into the building with Stephanie right behind us. I just hope Stephanie came up with a plan to help Zendaya out.**

 **A/N: Please Review!**


	3. Champion Night!

**Stephanie McMahon POV**

 **Walking into the building, I noticed that Nick had to carry Zendaya inside because she was too weak and sleepy to walk anymore. The three of us entered into my office and settled down in the far right couches in the back of the office. Tapping Nick on the shoulder, I told him to lay Zendaya on the couch across from where we sat. When I helped her out of the car, I could not believe how light she was and it had me very concerned about her health. She fell asleep on the couch almost instantly and I did not want to scare her awake so I decided that it was best if we went into another office. I pulled on Nick's arm and pointed towards the door. He took the hint and walked out of the office. He waited patiently for me to speak after closing the door behind him.**

 **"Let's go to Vince's office so we can speak of this situation more privately." I suggested while locking the door behind us.**

 **We had to take the elevator to the next floor to get to Vince's office. I knocked on his door and waited for him to invite us in.**

 **"Come in!" He yelled.**

 **As we walked in, we saw my husband sitting across from Vince's desk. Apparently, he gave Vince the files on Zendaya. From the expression on his face, he was not too happy about what he read. I mean who would be after reading about the horrible things she went through.**

 **"Father, you remember Nick Morgan?" I said sitting down next to my husband while Nick sat on the other side of Paul.**

 **"Of course I remember Nick! How have you been, Nick?" He asked while extending a hand toward the man before him.**

 **"I have been doing well, Mr. McMahon." Nick replied.**

 **"So I assume that you are here about Silent One?" My father asked.**

 **"Yes, Sir. She is in the worst condition and I fear for her life. She needs help!" Nick replied.**

 **"Father before you make a decision I have to say something. Nick brought her to the office just a few minutes ago and what he says is nothing but the truth. She is extremely below weight and she is white as a ghost. When I tried speaking to her, she scooted back as if I was going to hurt her. If we do not help her now then she may die later." I pleaded my case to him.**

 **"I know," He said with a sigh. "Numerous people have came and told me all about her. But I always thought they wanted me to help a druggist since they did not have any proof of her condition. After seeing her file, I come to realize that it is much worse than what people were telling me."**

 **"Please, Mr. McMahon. She really needs your help at this point in time. I have watched her come to every match she have had and her condition keeps getting worse and worse. She wears the same clothes every single day and when people offer her food, she refuses it as if they will hurt her. Her history is horrible and if I know anyone who can help her. That is you, your family, and your company." Nick begged.**

 **Father leaned back in his chair and became lost in his own thoughts. I knew my father well enough that if he wanted to help someone then he wanted something in return. Looking at each and every single one of us, I knew he was trying to think of a plan that will work successfully. After a few minutes, he picked up the desk phone and dialed someone's number. We sat quietly while he talked on the phone.**

 **"Hey, Mark. It is Vince from the WWE. Yes, I know and that is why I am calling you today. I wanted to take you up on your offer on one of the fighters at EFW." He paused. "Well I am interested in one of your female fighters. Her name is Silent One."**

 **He continued with the conversation while we sat there quietly waiting for the results. After about 20 minutes, he ended the call and looked at us with a sigh. We were on the edge of our seats waiting for him to speak.**

 **"Well since she is a diva and the best that there is in the company I had to make a major deal with him. In order to get her signed over here to WWE, she have to win all of her matches during EFW major event called Champion Night." He finally said.**

 **"Oh No! That is the most dangerous event in EFW. Many fighters have defended their championship belts and most have died from doing so. She will never survive that with the condition that she is in." Nick blurted out.**

 **"She competed in it last year. I remember seeing her win her matches." I said.**

 **"Yes and she nearly died backstage. She had to defend her 10 championship belts and now she have 12." Nick replied.**

 **"Is there anything that we can do to help her win?" My husband asked Nick.**

 **"Pray and hope that she makes it out alive." Nick said.**

 **"Does she need anything? We may not be able to help her out a lot with the matches but at least we can try to help her." Hunter said.**

 **"She needs clothes, food, and a good doctor." He replied.**

 **"I will get right on that." He said before walking out of the office.**

 **"Listen to me, Nick. Take her back to your place and start to help her train. I know the event is this Sunday and she needs all the training she can get. We will be there at the event with some of our own wrestlers. Do not worry, Nick. She will make it through this and then she will be free of her nightmare. Trust me." I said reassuring.**

 **"I hope so, Stephanie." He replied before walking out of the office to go get Zendaya from my office.**

 **Vince McMahon POV**

 **It was Friday night and Friday Night Smackdown was in Washington D.C. Usually, I would let the roster go and handle their business before the show but tonight it was completely different with the situation that I have on my hands. I had called for an emergency meeting 6 hours before the show started. All the superstars and divas were gathered in the audience area of the arena wondering what was going on.**

 **"Alright everyone calm down." I started off by saying. "I have called this meeting for an important reason. There is a fighter at EFW named Silent One and I am planning on signing her over to WWE. However, in order to do that, she must defend her 12 championship belts at an event called Champion Night. It is a very dangerous event and we are all going. If we want her here at WWE we have to let her know that we support her." I said with authority in my voice.**

 **"But we have enough divas on the roster. We do not need more when there is only two championship belts for us to compete for." Nikki Bella interrupted by saying.**

 **"Interrupt me again and she will take your place on the roster." I said rudely.**

 **"Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. We will be leaving tomorrow night since the event is in Miami, Florida. All of you will be going and I do not want to hear any complaining. If you cannot go then you will be fined unless it is an emergency. Got it?" I said.**

 **"Yes, Sir." Was said throughout the crowd.**

 **"Go get ready for the show tonight." I said waving them off.**

 **The show went on as plan and everybody soon started to leave the arena. We headed back to the hotel to get our things ready for the trip tomorrow. Then Triple H walked up towards me in the lobby.**

 **"Nick called after the show. He says that she will not eat or train. The only thing she will do is watch him train and he is afraid that she will not be ready for Sunday." He said.**

 **"This is a lot riding on her. She must be scared that she will not succeed." I replied.**

 **"He, also, said that Jorge will be there too."**

 **"Who is Jorge?"**

 **"He is her adoptive father."**

 **I looked at him and saw his facial expression. He was very angry and the only thing that would piss him off is people who screw things up and people who abuse children. Jorge must have abused her when she was little.**

 **"Calm down, Son. Everything will go well." I assured him.**

 **Nick Morgan POV**

 **It was Champion Night in Miami, Florida and the place was packed with fans and celebrities. The whole WWE roster was sitting in the front area of the arena with security guards around them. I made sure that Jorge could not get backstage because I know he would go after Zendaya. I was walking around watching the fighters getting ready for their matches and noticed that Silent One were not among them. I found her in a utility closet with her knees pulled up to her chest.**

 **"Come on, Sweetheart. It is time to get ready for your matches." I spoke softly to her.**

 **She did not speak but just nodded her head. She was so scared and it broke my heart. She followed me towards her changing room and closed the door behind her after I dropped her off. I just took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling asking God to let her survive this night. The show was about to start in an hour, so I went in to the crowd towards the McMahon's.**

 **"How is she?" Stephanie McMahon asked.**

 **"She is getting ready for her matches. She is scared out of her mind and I just pray that she makes it out of here alive and in one piece." I replied.**

 **"What about Jorge?" She asked concerned.**

 **"I had him banned from backstage and security guards have their eyes on him throughout the crowd."**

 **She nodded her head in understanding. After speaking with Vince and Triple H, it was time for me to get backstage and prepare the medical bay for the night. Then the music played signaling that it was time for the show to start.**

 **3rd POV**

 **The crowd was on their feet waiting for the announcer to get into the ring. In the middle of the ring stood a male announcer with a microphone to his lips and with a booming voice he spoke.**

 **"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN WELCOME TO CHAMPION NIGHT!" He paused and let the crowd roar. "THIS EVENT IS THE STARTING OR ENDING OF THE MANY FIGHTERS HERE TONIGHT. THOSE WHO HAVE THEIR CHAMPIONSHIP BELTS ON THE LINE WILL FACE THEIR JUDGMENT TONIGHT. THE MAIN EVENT FOR TONIGHT IS A DOZEN MATCHES ROUND. SILENT ONE WILL PUT HER CHAMPIONSHIP BELTS ON THE LINE AND WILL COMPETE IN 12 MATCHES IN A ROW. IF SHE WINS THEN SHE WILL KEEP ALL OF HER BELTS AND BE SIGNED OVER TO WWE BUT IF SHE LOSE THEN SHE WILL LOSE HER CHAMPIONSHIP BELTS AND STAY WITH EFW!"**

 **The crowd went crazy with a mixture of boos and cheers. Everybody loved Silent One and wanted to see her in action tonight. Nick and Silent One were listening backstage on the monitors that they had set up for the other fighters to watch.**

 **"THIS WILL BE A NIGHT THAT YOU ALL WILL NEVER FORGET. SO SIT BACK AND RELAX. ENJOY THE SHOW AS ALL HELL WILL BREAK LOOSE. LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!"**

 **As the show went on, the WWE roster watched with horror and amazement in their eyes. The McMahon's watched with intense eyes as every match led to Silent One matches. Then it came down to the main event and the crowd was ready. Nick watched from backstage praying that things will go in Silent One favor.**

 **The first six matches went in her favor but the last six matches will determine her fate. She had to go against six of the most dangerous male fighters in the company. All of the WWE roster watched with uncertain eyes that she would not make it. She was in her last match and she was beyond exhausted. Her last opponent was named KILLER and he would tear down anybody that got in his way of a championship belt. Stephanie McMahon was holding on to her father and husband hand for support. The match went on and Silent One was taking hard hits. She would dodge his blows but would run into another blow. He slammed her on the mat and then covered her for the count. The referee started the count:**

 **1 . . . . . 2 . . . . .**

 **A/N: Uh oh cliff hanger. Will Silent One survive? Review to find out!**


	4. Nightmare

**3rd POV**

 **1 . . . . . 2 . . . . .**

 **Before the referee could count to 3, Silent One threw her shoulder up to beat the count. KILLER was furious and started to argue with the referee thinking he was trying to screw him over in the match. He was too busy arguing with the referee that he did not notice Silent One getting up to her feet and charging him with a spear. Doing that one single spear took all the energy that she could muster up and she heard the crowd going wild. They continued to cheer her on and she took that as a hint to finish him. Getting back up to her feet, she began to stalk him around the ring until he got up to his feet. Nick watched from backstage with his heart pounding hard in his chest. The McMahon's watched from the side praying that the match would go in favor for Silent One. Once KILLER was on his feet, he turned to face her with his hand to his stomach and that was when she decided to attack. Getting ready to do her signature move called 'Sleep Tight', she jumped on the top ring rope and on to him from behind and wrapped her legs around his torso. She then snaked her arms under his arms to hook her hands together behind his head and with enough force she pushed him down on to the mat. Knocking him out cold and throwing herself across and nearly out of the ring, she could hear Stephanie screaming for her to cover him. Pushing herself over to her opponent with the little amount of strength she had, she covered him and the referee started the count:**

 **1 . . . . . 2 . . . . . 3 . . . . . Ding Ding Ding**

 **"YOUR REMAINING CHAMPION AND WINNER IS . . . SILENT ONE!" The announcer exclaimed in to the microphone.**

 **The crowd went crazy with a standing ovation and the WWE roster was in complete shock at the moment. They could not believe that someone as small as Silent One was able to defeat someone as big as KILLER. Stephanie cried with tears of joy while jumping on her husband and father to hug them both. Nick clapped with joy but that soon came to an end when he saw Silent One fall to her knees and laid there unmoving. Grabbing the other trainers, they rushed out from backstage to the ring where the unconscious fighter laid. Not knowing what was going on, the crowd went silent watching as the trainers tried to get Silent One to wake up or get some type of movement from her.**

 **"GET THE STRETCHER! WE HAVE TO GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL ASAP!" Nick ordered and watched as they went to get the stretcher.**

 **"Do not die on me, Zendaya. Please do not die on me. It is not your time yet. You have a long life to live." He whispered in her ear as silent tears ran down his cheeks.**

 **Triple H POV**

 **I watched in horror as they loaded her on to the stretcher and then in to the ambulance. She won the matches but clearly paid the price with her life now on the line. Without thinking, I jumped the barricade and headed straight for the ambulance. I will not let her go alone and if anyone got in my way I would take them down. No one was going to stop me. I made it to them and climbed in to the ambulance.**

 **"Call me as soon as you get to the hospital." Nick said while helping the other trainers load her in the ambulance.**

 **"I will." I replied and watched him through the window as they closed the double doors.**

 **I watched as the medics began to go to work on her. Before we could even get to the hospital, they had to do CPR on her twice and then set her up on oxygen. Once we got to the hospital, they unloaded her and rushed her inside. I tried to go in the back with her but a nurse stopped me and I could not hit a woman so I decided to back down.**

 **"May I ask what relationship do you have with her?" She asked with a chart and pen in her hands.**

 **"I am her father." I said without a thought.**

 **"As soon as I get news on her I will let you know. Please wait in the waiting room." She said with uncertainty in her eyes and pointed in the direction of the waiting room before walking away.**

 **I sat down on one of the hard chairs in the lobby and put my head in my hands. Did I really just say she was my daughter? It came out of nowhere. Thinking about it in my head I made a big decision. If she were to survive this then I will adopt her as my own and raise her like my daughter. I did not notice Stephanie and Vince behind me until she touched my shoulder making me jump. I looked at them with tears in my eyes.**

 **"She is going to make it, babe." She assured me and hugged me tightly.**

 **"I believe she is the child for us. I want to adopt her. I want her as our daughter. I want to protect her and teach her the things that she was never taught." I said suddenly.**

 **Stephanie looked in to my eyes and she could tell that this was what I wanted. She took a deep breath and spoke.**

 **"If she survives this, then we will go to court to adopt her." She finally said.**

 **Vince walked away to call Nick and we waited for news from the doctor about Silent One. While we waited, wrestlers came to see how she was doing. The Shield, Mark Henry, Kane, the Uso brothers, and others where the first ones there. We waited until a doctor with scrubs on and covered in blood came out.**

 **"Are you all here for the young fighter brought in?" He finally asked while looking around at everyone.**

 **"Yes, we are all here for her." I rushed out.**

 **"Well we had to do emergency surgery on her. She had four broken ribs, a punctured lung, and a busted appendix." He paused before continuing. "She also had some major tissue loss in her back and it was hard for us to stitch it close. So we put some medication on them to prevent infection and bandaged her up."**

 **"Can we see her?" I asked.**

 **"She will be in the ICU unit for a couple more hours to be monitored. I recommend you all to go get some rest and in the morning you can see her." He said while walking away.**

 **"Alright, everyone go on to your hotel rooms. You all have flights to catch for the Monday Night Raw early in the morning. Triple H will not be there but Stephanie will be so if you all have any problems then speak with her. Dismiss." Vince ordered.**

 **"Honey are you going to be okay here by yourself?"**

 **"Yeah, I will be fine. I just do not want to leave her here all alone."**

 **"Alright, babe see you at the next show. Here is a copy of her files, if they want some personal information. Call me if there are any improvements."**

 **I put the file in my jacket pocket and watched as the roster left the hospital. Stephanie looked back at me and I just nodded my head towards her. I sat backed in the uncomfortable chair and stared at the ceiling. I was the only one in the lobby and the night nurses would glance at my way before walking off. Sleep never came for me. I was too lost in my thoughts when the doctor from last night tapped me on my shoulder.**

 **"She is in room 215. Come with me." He said and waited for me to follow him.**

 **We walked through the halls towards her room. When we got there, there were police officers and detectives standing next to her door. I looked at them in confusion.**

 **"Hello Mr. Triple H. I am Detective Dave Whitman and we have some questions for you." He said politely.**

 **"What do you want to know?" I asked.**

 **"Well upon the examination on the young fighter that came in last night, doctors found that she has been raped over a numerous amount of times. The nurse said that you informed her that you were her father. Did you know anything about this?" He questioned.**

 **"I had no idea about that and I am not her father. I came with her in the ambulance last night and the only way they would let me come back here is if I had a relationship with her. I have her files and that will tell you everything about her." I said while pulling the copied file out of my jacket pocket.**

 **He looked over the files and his eyes widen at what he read. Clearing his throat he spoke.**

 **"Well Mr. Triple H, I will keep in contact with you about this investigation. She will be put in your care until this investigation is over." He said and then walked away with the files in his hand.**

 **I walked in to her room and watched as she was hooked to machines with hundreds of wires. I sat down in the chair next to her bed and gently grabbed her hand. I started to think about what the detective told me. She was raped over a numerous amount of times. What kind of sick bastard would do that to a young child?**

 **Stephanie McMahon POV**

 **I could not think about anything but Zendaya. I was scared that she was not going to make it. Dad was silent throughout the plane ride but I could tell he too was worried about her. We made it to the arena in New York, while Vince and I was sitting in my office The Shield knocked on the door.**

 **"Come In!" I yelled.**

 **"You wanted to see us." Seth Rollins asked.**

 **"Yes, please sit down." I motioned and continued. "All of you know now that since Silent One won her matches at Champion Night, she is now a part of the WWE. Since she has experience on how to fight and wrestle she will be put on the main roster. However, we need her to be with someone who can get her back to good health and out of her shell. I was thinking that we could put her with The Shield. I mean she is coming over to WWE with 12 championship belts and she is undefeated. So when she gets out of the hospital and back to good health, you guys will start to train her. Understand? "**

 **"Yes Ma'am." Seth replied.**

 **"Well it will make us look tougher. So sure I understand." Dean said.**

 **"How did you figure out that we could help her?" Roman asked.**

 **"Do you have something against her, Roman?" I demanded.**

 **"No Ma'am." He replied.**

 **"Then there should not be a problem. Later, I will tell you more about her. My decision is final and you are excused. Dismissed." I waved them off. Then my phone ranged.**

 ***Ring Ring***

 **"Hello, this is Stephanie McMahon speaking. Who is calling?" I asked.**

 **"Hey Honey. They finally allowed me to go in her room." My husband said.**

 **"Oh good. How is she?" I asked with hope that there was good news.**

 **"She is settled in but there was a detective and police officers at her room door when I came." He replied.**

 **"What happened?" I asked worried and confused.**

 **"They said that she was raped over a numerous amount of times." He growled out.**

 **"WHAT THE HELL? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" I yelled.**

 **"Babe calm down. I am just as angry as you are but do you see now that we have to adopt her right away or else Jorge will get to her again." He said trying to calm me down.**

 **"Yes, I see that now and I have a friend that could help me out with that." I finally said.**

 **"Alright, well I got to go if she wakes up. I love you, babe. Bye." He said before hanging up the phone.**

 **"Bye, babe. I love you." I replied.**

 **I hung up and started to dial the number of a old friend who just so happens to work with children services. If she could help me out then I would owe her big time. I got in contact with her and told her about the situation. She said that if the detectives finds Jorge and charge him with rape and attempted murder then there is a huge possibility that we could adopt her. Also, we would need Zendaya to agree to us adopting her. I ended the conversation and started to pray that Zendaya pulled through this nightmare.**

 **A/N: She won her matches but will she make it through to see another day. Please review if you want me to continue this story!**


End file.
